


20/20

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A look at Shiro pre-kerberos, Angst, Introspection, M/M, Medical marijuana, medical drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: There was a reminder scheduled for sometime next week telling him to refill his prescription - but he had to wonder: was there really any point to it, if he was going to start training for the Kerberos mission in as little as two weeks?He hadn’t made up his mind yet, that’s what he’d said.





	20/20

**Author's Note:**

> there's a medical use of marijuana here. shiro's got a card and it's legitimate, ok.
> 
> i should also note that i havent ever done pot so idk. im guessing.
> 
> catch me hurrying to post this so im in the top 10 (45 seconds later,,,,, and i have failed)

Shiro flicked the lighter until the flame illuminated his face, and the bittersweet smell of marijuana filled the room. They rarely used their apartment nowadays, what with Keith, one of Shiro’s best friends, finally qualifying for Garrison’s dorms. He moved in at the end of August. He lived in a different building than Shiro and Adam, but Shiro rested easy on the knowledge that, with Keith with nearby and on campus, there was little trouble he could get into.

The joint loosened his shoulders and eased his pain. It let him breathe easy, past the discomfort, and the cotton that seemed to stuff itself into every crevice of his head. His communicator blared beside him; he shut it off and put it away, pretending that he hadn’t seen Adam’s name on the ID.

It wasn’t that Shiro was Adam, it was just…

He hadn’t made up his mind.

Shiro exhaled softly, watching the smoke billow out in front of him. He let his thoughts wander off away from him, trailing like the smoke from his nostrils. There was a reminder scheduled for sometime next week telling him to refill his prescription - but he honestly had to wonder: was there really any point to it, if he was going to start training for the Kerberos mission in as little as two weeks?

He hadn’t made up his mind yet - that’s what he’d said.

But… he had, hadn’t he?

Shiro was no longer thinking in  _if_ s, but _when_ s. He had already planned when to call his mother about Keith and explain the situation, how he would tell her that she would need to check up on him much more often than she had tried to check up on Shiro his first years at the Garrison. _When_ he and Matt left, Shiro left Keith enough money to keep the apartment for an additional three months - he’d need to find somewhere to keep his things after that.

He’d thought about when and how he was going to tell Adam.

Adam, who, knew all of this. Of course he did. He knew Shiro better than Shiro knew himself.

Shiro told everyone who asked that he was thinking it all over, but he and Adam both knew how it would end up. They both knew that Shiro would take the opportunity. Rain or shine, sickness or in health. (Funny, Shiro thought, that sounded like a line from a wedding vow he'd never get to make).

Adam didn’t think he could make it, but Shiro never backed down from a challenge.

Maybe he ought to start learning how.

The communicator rang again minutes later. Shiro picked it up this time.

“Hey,” he said easily.

“Takashi-,” Adam’s voice was stiff, the slightest bit stuffy. It pulled at Shiro’s heart to hear it, “I couldn’t get ahold of you; I was worried.”

Shiro took another pull from the blunt. “Yeah.” He sighed. “Uh, I’m at the apartment.” Adam made a soft sound. “We need to talk.”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed.

Shiro had made up his mind a long time ago. He just didn’t want to face the meaning of that choice.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!!! come scream abt shiro with me!!!!!!!](https://goddammitlance.tumblr.com)


End file.
